


the end but it's that au where tord is a clone

by orphan_account



Category: EW - Fandom, Eddsworld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the end is kinda out of character doe so here's a short blab where end tord is just an asshole clone named red. he started the red army and goes to hot topic and steals identities. this is an interesting idea 2 me and i wanna write more but i'm tired <3
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	the end but it's that au where tord is a clone

**Author's Note:**

> pov ur the real tord coming back after the end and u get body slammed for some reason

"hello, old friend."

red let the words leave his lips confidently as he stepped forward, despite the quiet panic in his gut. a semi familiar man wearing blue was staring at him alarmingly with pitch black eyes.

goddamnit, all he wanted to do was steal whatever robot tord had created and leave. the moving in thing had only been a backup plan. he barely even knew this house, despite his original living in it for a good chunk of his life.

as all his "old friends" rushed over, red tried not to act lost as they greeted him. a man dressed in green who he could actually remember the name of (he and tord had been close, he presumed) seemed very happy to see him. the purple guy seemed confused, and the blue extremely disconnect.

everything around him seemed dreamlike. he had seen it in his head before, of course, but it was always whispy. memories that weren't his, just his body's. tords. everything was tords, anyways.

"i hope you don't mind me letting myself in," he spoke, trying to sound nonchalant.

the purple one seemed confused about him, asking who he was. "tord" almost stuttered as he tried to introduce himself, nearly calling himself red.

he preferred the name a lot more, even if pau and pat seemed confused over it, thinking him the same man they had grown up with. either way, he would always correct them. he was his own person creating his own life, and his name was NOT tord.

edd tried explaining that he used to live here, to no avail. red knew the ginger's face, they had definitely lived together, and he wondered if the guy's memory was actually that. shit.

"yeah, used to!" geez, what was spikey's problem? he had his armed crossed, weird eyes narrowed.

everything in this house was just odd, and he had stepped in not even 5 minutes ago.

speaking of odd, the living room was completely empty except for the tv. he squinted, looking around. "what...happened to the chairs?"

"tom sold them to a pirate."

tom! so that was his name. looking at the pissy brit, he wondered why he hadn't realized it before. the name definitely clicked.

with the name, others things clicked to. he and tord were probably rivals, displayed by the man's angry expression. so that gave him another role to act into.

"hah! classic, stupid tom." he exclaimed, punching tom in the side. "don't worry," he added, pulling two small cubes out of his jean pockets and tossing one into the empty space. it quickly inflated into a makeshift couch, leaving the other 3 men in awe. edd and the purple one immediately jumped on, excited.

"what..is this?" tom muttered, pulling the other cube out of red's hand to examine it.

"just something i invented." red replied. at least that wasn't a lie.

he pulled a small button out of his pocket to make the sofa inflate. if the guy was so serious, he could just see it for himself.

the couch fell on top of tom, making him yelp. oops, that had been one of the heavier ones.

he and other 2 were immediately laughing, red's laugh genuine. if tom and tord had been rivals, he could definitely understand why. tom was the kind of person he could definitely dislike.

once they had stopped laughing, tom spoke again. "so, when are you leaving?" he hissed, trying to push the piece of heavy furniture off of himself. taking advantage of this, red sat down on the couch, leaning back.

"leaving, well, i uh... i'm moving back in!"

that made tom more mad as he squirmed out of his position, huffing.

"what, edd?!"

"tom, stop being so rude!"

jesus, everybody was against tom, huh? 

apparently they had already been over this, red wasn't listening, blah blah blah. he was still spaced out as they dragged him around, showing him a bunch of stuff they got on their "adventures" since tord had gone back to norway. red prayed that he would stay there. 

"just like old times!" he managed to say, smiling. he wanted this to be over with.

everyone seemed to agree that it was great having him here, minus tom. the purple one, who he'd learned name was matt, even said he was way more fun that tim (most likely referring tom. god what was this guy on?)

"no worries," red laughed, "i'm here to stay!" yeah right. "as long as i can get my old room back." he added. if he was gonna be stuck here for slightly longer than he wanted, he didn't wanna be stuck on the couch, or somebody's floor. he was better than that.

but oh no, but it was tom's room now, and tord's old room was a swimming pool! (that none of them even used!)

his frustration was quietly building as edd and tom bickered over who would sleep where. eventually, he just pulled another cube out of his pocket.

"why don't you sleep on the sofa?" he suggested, throwing the compacted piece of furniture at tom. once again, the brit was trapped under it.

red snickered, throwing out another classic stupid tom line for kicks. it was fun to say.

after a bit too long of continued laughing, though, tom threw the couch off of him, walking up to red and getting all up in his face.

"you want my room? take it! this place is too crowded anyway." he yelled, storming out through the door.

red walked it off, convincing edd to stay. it was better if tom was gone when he inevitably left. he doubted the two guys he was stuck for the time being with could do anything to stop him.


End file.
